


Just for the Love

by Super_YELLOW



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Fanart, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_YELLOW/pseuds/Super_YELLOW
Summary: I finished illustrations for Lifeline but I can't stop drawing them, so it's just for the pleasure, for the love of their relationship, for practice drawing anatomy, for calming my addict to AFTG, for having an occupation during the lockdown and for you. I hope you like it.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> I finished illustrations for Lifeline but I can't stop drawing them, so it's just for the pleasure, for the love of their relationship, for practice drawing anatomy, for calming my addict to AFTG, for having an occupation during the lockdown and for you. I hope you like it.


	2. Caress




	3. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From me : " Hey Babe! I'm here, everything is going to be ok"  
> Protective Andrew 💟
> 
> Or for Lifeline chapter 10 - 04 "Andrew reaches out and wraps a hand around the back of his neck to ground him. "I'm fine. You're in the dorms, okay. He isn't here.""


	4. Under the armbands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this tattoo, and immediately thought at Andrew, broken boy, but in love too :AA


	5. Want 1/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil, can I kiss you ? Yes or no ?


	6. Want 2/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Drew


	7. Want 3/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Love


	8. Kiss on the rooftop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute


	9. Skin




	10. Probably thinking to Neil




	11. Lose control




	12. 🖤😻🖤




	13. Kiss




	14. Relax




	15. Trust




	16. Only you




End file.
